


The Birthday Ball

by darthmelyanna, miera



Series: stargate_ren [33]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthmelyanna/pseuds/darthmelyanna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: Nearly a year has passed since Princess Elizabeth's short-lived marriage to Simon Wallis. As her 16th birthday approaches, changes begin to creep into her life and the lives of those in her inner circle. Set before "Ascension of the Queen."





	1. Chapter 1

The short woman hopped down from the carriage easily, barely touching the hand Daniel held out to her to steady her descent. Lady Catherine, wife of the steward of Langford, was one of the fortunate people for whom the advance of age had meant little in the way of losing either her physical grace or her mental acumen.

"Daniel," she said warmly. Given that she had helped to raise him since he was first crawling about on the floor as a baby, the Duke of Langford had long ago given up expecting her to address him any other way.

He embraced her just as warmly. "It is good to see you."

She did take his arm as they entered the palace of Atlantis, though that was mostly for formality's sake. "I have brought the summary reports of the year, along with our prospects for harvest, and the tax accountings," Catherine began, and then proceeded to rattle off a number of other items of business regarding the province which Daniel ruled over. He spent almost all of his time in Atlantis, watching over his cousin, and so did not return home very often. He had teased Catherine and Ernest many times that his presence was unnecessary with the two of them overseeing Langford with such skill and efficiency.

He waited patiently as she spoke, knowing full well her purpose in visiting had nothing to do with her obligations to _him_.

They had barely reached one of the family's private sitting rooms when Jack found them. His face broke into a genuine smile as he embraced the older woman. As they chatted and Daniel sent for tea, Catherine removed her traveling cloak and settled herself. Once all three of them were seated, she finally arrived at the question he had been waiting for.

"How fares the princess?"

Jack and Daniel exchanged glances automatically. "She is well," Daniel replied. "I am certain she will be glad to see you."

"She gets so little female company, I have no doubt of that myself," Catherine said tartly.

"She has a new acquaintance, actually. A young lady," Jack put in.

"Who?"

"Lady Teyla, daughter of the earl of Athos."

Catherine beamed approvingly. "Excellent. Tagan was a loyal servant to the king. He and Captain Sumner both served with him."

Jack looked at Daniel with amusement. Catherine had an incredibly sharp memory, and since she had been close friends with Daniel's mother, she knew a great deal about the connections between the nobility of Atalan.

"What is Lady Teyla like?" Catherine wanted to know.

"I'll wager you are about to discover for yourself," Jack answered as the sound of many voices rose in the hallway. Daniel went to the door and poked his head out.

As he expected, Elizabeth was walking down the hall in the company of her two ladies-in-waiting, Teyla and Lady Samantha. All five of them seemed to be speaking at once. Captain Sumner walked behind them, and several other black-clad guards surrounded the group loosely. Daniel had a moment of admiration for the captain, who remained stoic even through the cacophony of so many babbling tongues.

Elizabeth nodded to him and would have proceeded without pausing either her step or her chatter had he not held up a hand. "Yes, cousin?" Her words successfully silenced the group about her.

"Elizabeth, we have a visitor."

She followed him into the sitting room, her expression curious. Very few people appeared in Atlantis seeking an audience with the fifteen-year-old princess and were actually allowed to see her. Her face changed quickly to happiness when she caught sight of her old friend. "Catherine!"

The older woman curtsied to Elizabeth but as soon as the formalities were observed, Daniel was pleased to watch Elizabeth embrace her visitor like family. Samantha also hugged Catherine, and as they were speaking, Daniel was about to remind Elizabeth of her manners. She made his reminder unnecessary when she turned of her own accord. "Lady Catherine, this is Lady Teyla, the future Countess of Athos. This is Lady Catherine, who is wife of the steward of Langford."

Daniel hid a smile as Teyla nodded gracefully. Along with her father, the elegant young woman had been visiting Elizabeth regularly since the spring. As a future ruler of her own territory, she had asked him a number of questions about his own lands over those months. Though Langford was richer in resources and material wealth than Athos, some challenges were universal.

"You, Highness, have gotten far too tall," Catherine observed, looking up at Elizabeth. Catherine was a very short woman, it was true, but Elizabeth had shot up rapidly in the last year, so that she was taller than Lord George and nearly as tall as Daniel. All her dresses had been let out but it would be months before the household account was replenished enough for new ones to be made. It was a sore point, especially as both of her companions had also gone through growth spurts this year.

"So my dressmaker has told me, repeatedly," Elizabeth said with weak smile. "How long are you staying?"

"I am here to allow the duke to catch up on some necessary business."

Daniel noted the evasiveness of that answer, but he wasn't sure if anyone else did. Elizabeth glanced in his direction and Daniel nodded to her unspoken request. "You must be tired now, so we shall let you rest, so you will be fit company at supper," she said to Catherine with a smile.

All through the merry evening meal, Daniel had the peculiar sensation of waiting for some sort of revelation. Catherine's recollections about Teyla's father, who apparently had romanced a great many women during his youth, had everyone about the table laughing heartily except Lord Tagan. She also told stories of Daniel and Elizabeth's mother, who had been as close as siblings when they were young. Daniel could practically see Lord George praying that Elizabeth and her irrepressible friends would not get any inspired ideas from Catherine's tales.

When Catherine sat back in her chair, Daniel found himself suddenly tense. "Highness, I am curious. You have mentioned no plans for your sixteenth birthday, and it is less than a month away."

Elizabeth glanced to him and then to Lord George as an awkward pause took place. "I am unaware of any plans having been made. I expected to celebrate as I–" she stopped and her eyes looked to her own lap. "That is, to celebrate with the family."

The princess' fifteenth birthday had been marked by events none of them wished to relive. Daniel had to push back the flare of anger at Catherine for reminding Elizabeth of that day.

Catherine, though, appeared to have other things on her mind. "If I may be so bold, Princess, there are traditions which it might behoove you to observe." Lord George bristled and seemed ready to speak but she cut him off. "A girl's sixteenth birthday is usually the point where she is presented to society as a young lady. A member of the royal family should be presented to the nobility of the land with a formal ball in her honor."

Elizabeth gasped in surprise at this suggestion and Daniel tossed his napkin, which had been clenched between his fingers, onto the table in defeat. This clearly had been Catherine's object in coming, and there was nothing for it now but to wait out the results.

"The princess does not come of age until she is eighteen-" Lord George began. If Elizabeth's guardian was looking worried over this idea, Captain Sumner, standing behind the princess' chair, looked positively horrified.

"She assumes her throne at eighteen," Catherine corrected smoothly. "However, by all customs, she becomes a young lady at sixteen." Elizabeth was momentarily distracted, whispering to Teyla. Laura, one of Elizabeth's companions, was fairly bouncing in her seat and talking to Samantha. Catherine continued in a lower voice. "Something which I am certain other noble families of Atalan will be well aware of," she said pointedly to Lord George.

Elizabeth drew herself back from the palpable excitement of her companions with a hint of regret on her face. "A formal ball is out of the question, I am certain, Lord George," she said calmly to her guardian. "With mere weeks between now and my birthday, it is far too late."

Daniel and Jack both had to look away to hide their grins. Elizabeth rarely cast such a pitiful gaze on Lord George, and the older man, for all his wisdom and resolve, almost never failed to capitulate in the face of such an expression. "Indeed, but perhaps a more informal party can be arranged, if your Highness wishes it."

Elizabeth tipped her head to the side and answered diplomatically, clearly working to control her enthusiasm and not be rash. "I will consider it for the night."

When Elizabeth and her friends had bustled off to bed, whispering excitedly, Daniel took a long sip of wine and frowned at Catherine. "You did that on purpose."

Catherine assumed an innocent expression. "I beg your pardon?"

Jack answered before Daniel could. "Rather than wait and broach the subject of a party in private after the girls retired, you mentioned it before Elizabeth and all her friends, knowing full well none of us would have any peace once the idea was planted in their heads."

Lord George looked like a thundercloud. "Which you should not have done," he began, irritated. "After all the measures we have taken to keep the princess safe–"

"Cloistered is more accurate," Catherine huffed, unruffled by the gentleman's anger. "That girl is the heir to the throne and she has been kept shut up in Atlantis for nearly the entirety of her life."

"For her own safety!" Lord George thundered.

Catherine held up a hand. "And if you think for one moment I would suggest anything that places the princess in danger, my lord..." she said in a terrifyingly soft voice, leaving her response to such an accusation unspoken.

Lord George subsided, still looking frustrated.

Catherine composed herself. "You must know that the entire realm is curious to hear of her, to learn what her temperament and tastes are. The people are beginning to believe that she will reach her throne and they have a vested interest in knowing her disposition. You are hardly the only ones who rest your hopes on her young head."

That argument effectively quelled them all, even though there was ample evidence of threats to Elizabeth's person. It was sometimes easy to forget that Elizabeth mattered to others almost as much as she mattered to the four men in the room who had been charged with her care and keeping. Catherine continued. "Besides which, as of her birthday, I expect you will have a stampede approaching your door, so it would be easiest to begin now."

There was a pause and she rolled her eyes. "And given your baffled expressions, it's clear you need to start thinking immediately of how to deal with it."

"A stampede of what?" Jack demanded.

"Suitors," Catherine said with the air of someone being overly patient. "Sixteen is widely considered marriageable age. Even aside from the noblemen in Atalan who might seek her hand, there are any number of men from other nations who, I have no doubt, are already awaiting a chance to present themselves to the princess and attempt to win her favor."

"They'll have to get through Sumner first," Tagan said with a grin, but Catherine shook her head.

"That won't do, my lord, and you should know it. There are expectations of a royal heir, that she will meet and speak with others of her rank. She is a future leader, and she is expected to act the part. If you attempt to prevent her from all contact with the men and even the women of the nobility here and abroad, you will only build resentment and distrust that will take her years to overcome."

Lord George sat down heavily at the end of the table. "You're suggesting we allow her to be seen in order to keep the circumstances under our own control."

Catherine folded her hands in her lap primly. "She has much to learn about the ways of society. Her birthday is as good a place to start as any."

Daniel regarded her for a moment. "Did you wish to consult us on the guest list or has that already been composed?"

Catherine smiled and Jack groaned.

* * *

In Elizabeth's chambers, very little sleep was occurring. The five girls had all piled on Elizabeth's bed. Though it was customary for Laura and Kate to sleep in the bed with the princess, five people left things a little crowded. Samantha perched at the foot of the bed with Laura, while Kate had her head propped in Teyla's lap as they lay near the pillows with Elizabeth, who was actually under the covers. The princess, however, was perhaps more excited than any of them at the prospect of a dance in her honor, and the least likely to sleep any time soon.

"Did you have a ball for your sixteenth birthday?" Laura asked Samantha.

"No," she said with a tiny sigh. "My father didn't really think of such things. Besides, my birthday was not long after Kinsey became the regent, so we were otherwise occupied." Samantha was seven years older than Elizabeth. Her father, Sir Jacob, was the ambassador to the Tok'ra, and since he was often away and the Tok'ra were strict about allowing foreigners into their country, Sam spent much of her time in Atlantis. As a protégé of Lord Jonathan, she had also been granted extensive privileges in visiting the Asgard sanctuary, which kept her extremely busy. Too busy, the uncharitable women in court said, to find a husband.

Laura patted Samantha on the arm. "Perhaps you can look on this as your own debut as well, then. There are certain to be a number of handsome young men in attendance," she teased.

"Would you like me to ask Lady Catherine to add Master Beckett to the guest list for you, Laura?" Elizabeth asked wickedly. Laura, who was the youngest both in age and temper, stuck her tongue out at the princess even as her cheeks flushed.

Kate looked up at Teyla, who was threading her fingers through Kate's hair. "What about you?"

Teyla's lips curved into a grin. "We held a dance on my birthday. Athosian customs are not quite so... sedate as a formal court ball."

Elizabeth's eyebrows went up. "You realize you will now have to explain precisely what you mean by that?"

"An Athosian girl, on the night of her birthday, is freed from some of the constrictions of propriety," Teyla began. They all saw a slight blush rising in her cheeks. "It is expected that she will dance with every eligible man in attendance..."

"And?" Laura asked, leaning forward.

"And bestow on them a kiss, if they please her. A gentleman's honor is greatly heightened depending on where the kiss is placed."

"What?" Elizabeth gaped.

Teyla laughed. "A kiss on the forehead is tantamount to an insult. A kiss on the cheek means there is affection but not passion, while a kiss on the lips is the highest compliment."

Sam blushed bright scarlet, while Laura squealed. Elizabeth, Kate noted, looked torn between amusement and relief. Given Elizabeth's history with men and kissing, that was not surprising.

"And how many kisses did the future countess bestow that evening?" Laura inquired.

"And upon whose lips did her favor rest?" Kate could not help asking.

Teyla was squarely between Elizabeth and Sam in age. She looked at the older girl with a superior air. "I am not certain I should divulge such a thing to impressionable young girls."

Kate swung the pillow she was holding up and at Teyla in response.

* * *

It took Daniel a while to realize why Lord Tagan's visits to Atlantis were so strange to him. At first he thought it was because Tagan had been so seldom at court in the last few years despite his proximity to the capital, but then he realized it was because the only time Marshall Sumner ever had a drink – at least in the presence of others – was when Lord Tagan was around.

The two were old friends, having served together in Atalan's military before taking up their current posts. They had a number of stories which Daniel fervently hoped would never reach his young cousin's ears, stories of chasing women and wreaking havoc in any number of ways during their time in the army. It was a strange and unfamiliar sight to Daniel, this other side of Captain Sumner. He faithfully shadowed Elizabeth all through the day, even when she and her companions were giggling so much one could hardly tell when they could breathe, all without cracking that perpetually somber look. To see him otherwise was almost alarming.

The hour was growing late, and Daniel watched as the two men wandered off down the corridor, undoubtedly to reminisce for a while. Jack often joined them on such evenings. Daniel occasionally sat down with them as well, but more often than not he had work to do. He must have appeared envious of them, though, for when Lord George approached, he looked down the corridor where Tagan and Sumner were disappearing and said, "You could join them, you know. Or at least take the evening to yourself."

Daniel shook his head almost automatically. "Catherine agreed to let me peruse the guest list she has drawn up," he said. "If you decide to allow this party, the guests must be invited with some haste."

George rolled his eyes. "As though I could disappoint her now."

He was not speaking of Catherine, of course, but of his ward. Daniel nodded in the direction of his study, and they entered it together. "You seemed to capitulate rather quickly," Daniel remarked, once the door was closed.

"I wish it were otherwise, but that was the happiest I've seen her in some time," Lord George replied. "In the last year I have not had much heart to tell her no."

Daniel could well understand the sentiment. He reached for a bottle he kept in his desk, but the older man waved him off. "And Catherine is probably right," George added. "Elizabeth is about to be of marriageable age by anyone's standards, and her mourning for Simon will officially be over."

Daniel swallowed hard at the latter reminder. Elizabeth had not adhered to the protocols of widowhood as strictly as some in the court had thought she should. But the young princess had barely known Simon. The matter might have been different if they had been husband and wife in more than the most superficial sense. None of the men surrounding Elizabeth had been eager to force a year of black clothing on her. There was no sense in reminding her daily of their mistake.

But the year had held back anyone who might come and seek her hand. Daniel had a strong feeling that the suspected manner of Simon's death had something to do with that as well, but Catherine was right. They would need to be prepared with suitors coming to the city to seek Elizabeth's hand, whether they liked it or not.

"You should ensure that young Teyla is among the invited guests, along with her father," George pointed out, gesturing to Catherine's list on Daniel's desk. "The princess should be seen in company with more than just Kate and Laura. Lady Teyla is the daughter of an important lord and will be powerful in her own right someday."

Daniel merely nodded. "I suppose when her father dies, she will be the only woman in the college," he mused. There would have been another, but Sarah Gardner had disappeared so long ago that her return seemed impossible.

"With Elizabeth on her throne, I doubt Lady Teyla will feel utterly alone in that regard," Lord George replied, looking a little amused.

Daniel's thoughts were going in another direction, though. "Does it not bother you that Elizabeth is pulling others into her circle herself?" he asked, thinking of how Elizabeth had befriended Teyla, bringing Lord Tagan back to court more regularly, and how almost a year ago she had asked Carson Beckett to serve as her physician, without consulting anyone.

"I suppose it was inevitable. She's almost sixteen, Daniel," Lord George reminded him. "And for the last eight years, you and Jack and I have been attempting to train her to think for herself. We hardly have the right to be surprised or alarmed when she begins acting on her own authority."

"I only wonder sometimes what my uncle would say."

"I believe my old friend would be proud of his daughter. Besides, do you have any objection to any of her new acquaintances? Surely you have no problem with Lady Teyla's friendship, not after the lady saved Elizabeth's life."

"No, though I am curious why Tagan has returned to court now," Daniel said slowly. "When Elizabeth ascends to the throne, he will have a connection to her that none other in the court will have. He has a daughter who is Elizabeth's friend, one of the only friends she has aside from Kate and Laura. That kind of relationship could give him an immense advantage."

"I do not believe Tagan is so manipulative as that," George protested. "He has an excuse now to bring his daughter to court and prepare her for her future role. Besides, no matter his motives, it is good for Elizabeth. He and his daughter will do her no harm, and they may do her good in the long run."

He got up from his chair, looking out the window at how close they were to sunset. "When you are finished with Lady Catherine's list, have it sent to me," George said. "I will have the final say on who is invited to this little party."

"You realize that people who are not invited will come," Daniel pointed out.

"Yes, well, they _will_ have to get though Sumner first."

* * *

Teyla rode with her father back home on the morning the ball was announced. This was only the third time Teyla had spent the night at the palace, and she was slowly becoming familiar with the court and its workings. At least twice a month since Princess Elizabeth's appearance in Athos last spring, Teyla and her father had gone to Atlantis to visit. At first it had been because the princess invited them, but eventually her father began to take up his duties in the court again, and Teyla often went with him. But they rarely stayed the night, as work in the village required her father's presence.

She knew that her father had some reason for having abandoned his role in the court and the college of lords, and she had guessed it had something to do with the regent, Lord Robert Kinsey. Charin had said it was nearly seven years since Tagan had gone regularly to the palace, spending all his time working in the province instead, but the old woman didn't know precisely what had passed between Tagan and Kinsey to provoke his decision.

Teyla had been prepared on that basis alone to dislike Lord Robert. However, in the course of this recent visit, Elizabeth had shared her suspicions that Kinsey had tried to kill her, and that he had been responsible for the attack that led her to wander into Athos in the spring. It was an alarming thought. There was a large gap between her father's personal dislike of a man and a traitor willing to kill the queen-elect of his own country.

"Has your sleepless night of gossiping caught up with you?" her father asked with a grin. "That's quite a solemn face you were making."

Teyla shook herself. Her father was teaching her how to lead the province when the time came, and he said often she could not learn without asking questions. However she elected not to violate the princess' confidence. "Father, is it possible the regent was behind the attempt on Princess Elizabeth's life in the spring?"

Tagan frowned. "What put that thought into your mind?"

"I overheard some people speaking of the death of Prince Simon, speculating Lord Robert had been behind it."

"It would not surprise me," he told her with a sigh. "The regent's chief aim ought to be to stand for the young lady and protect her throne. He has shirked those duties in favor of whatever makes him wealthier or more powerful. In two years, all of that power will disappear. It must have occurred to him that the only way to prolong his power beyond that is to eliminate his greatest threat."

"How despicable," Teyla said. "How could a man in such a position be so venal?"

They had just crested a small hill that overlooked the village. Tagan stopped his horse and Teyla followed suit. He watched her for a moment and then looked down the slope. "It is probably time I told you my reasons for staying away from court. I kept you from that place, from meeting the princess and the other women who will be your peers, and you deserve to know why." He pointed to the ruins of the fortress that lay along one side of the village. "Do you remember living in the manor?"

The question caught her off-guard. "Yes, a little. It was so long ago it is mostly just fragments." Teyla did not add that her memories of living there were tangled up with her memories of her mother.

Tagan nodded. "You were barely six years of age when the Ori came. They attempted to conquer Atlantis, and on the way they destroyed any large building in their path. After they were defeated, when things finally settled down I went to King Edmund and applied for help to rebuild our home. He gave us what he could manage, but we were not the only ones whose lands had been devastated by the Ori. They had been thorough in their assault and I was only just beginning to make progress in rebuilding when the king died."

Her father paused for a moment. "I was informed a few months after Lord Robert was named regent that no more money for rebuilding would be coming. He claimed the financial situation in Atalan was too desperate. Yet at the same time, he doled out sums to those who had supported him in his bid for the regency."

"You were not among them," Teyla surmised.

Tagan shot her a mirthless smile. "I have no particular love for the Duke of Langford, but the king trusted the man, so I supported him. I lost, Lord Daniel lost, and then Kinsey used his power to enrich those who helped him.

"I spoke out in a meeting of the college about the unfairness of this. The others who had similarly been cut off by the new regent agreed, but Kinsey told us if we needed money to support our families, we could always raise the taxes in our provinces." He shook his head. "One cannot get blood from a stone. Our people were only just beginning to recover at that point. There was no way to extract a tax from people who had no bread. I argued with Kinsey publicly. Two months later, I learned he had taken money from the navy to use for other pursuits."

Teyla was aghast. The regent had not only acted in a petty fashion, using his power for personal indulgences to his friends, but then he had damaged the security of the nation in a fit of vindictiveness?

Tagan continued. "Jack ended up putting much of his own fortune into keeping the army paid and standing. No one was available to protect the navy, and when the shipyards were essentially abandoned, there was nothing anyone could do." He looked at her, his face as grave as she'd ever seen it. "Lord Robert took away my ability to protect you and everyone in the village by preventing me from rebuilding our home, and then he put the entire coast at risk by striking a mortal blow to the navy, which brought the Wraith back into our waters."

"How did the other lords not protest this?"

"Kinsey trumped up fear about the Goa'uld and even the Ori, saying the money needed to be sent to the borders. Of course, many of his supporters who were rewarded were nowhere near the southern border, but that wasn't known at the time. I walked out of the college and swore to myself I would not do anything to legitimize Kinsey's rule again."

Teyla thought about that for a moment. "And so you did not return until invited by another."

Tagan looked away, over his shoulder, where the palace was visible across the channel. "I see much of the king in his daughter, and that gives me hope. I do regret that I was not able to help her in these last eight years. Some part of me feels I let my friend down by not helping raise his heir. But I had my own child to look after, and I was alone soon after that. Your mother never questioned my decision, though I suspect she assumed when I calmed down I would see reason."

Her lips quivered. They so rarely spoke of her mother.

Her father sighed. Then he nudged his horse and they continued on their journey. "You may make your own mind up regarding the regent, Teyla, but be very careful around him, and do not speak too openly to those who are his supporters. Court is a tangled web, and it's easy to get caught in a knot without intending to."

Teyla merely nodded as they picked up the pace to reach home, but her father's words stayed with her throughout the day. She remained with him as he heard reports, then she helped draw water, worked in the garden through the afternoon, and laid the table for the evening meal. It was an ordinary day in her life, but she'd already realized it was not an ordinary day for a noble woman in Atalan.

She was used to a simpler life, with the satisfaction of a hard day's labor. Court was nothing like that. Relationships were cultivated. Reputations were constructed, in ways both large and small. It would take years, she thought, to develop the kind of experience in Atlantis that would be necessary to navigate the place with any kind of success.

Teyla resolved to work harder during her visits to Atlantis to pay attention to the court and its workings. It appeared she had even more to learn than she had thought.

* * *

Marcus would have been content to lay in bed for a while and rest, but his companion began to move restlessly after a few minutes.

"It's getting late."

He sighed. In truth, he did need to leave soon. The announcement last week that the princess would be having a formal ball on her birthday meant Captain Sumner was driving all the men of the guard to train and prepare nearly every waking hour of the day. Marcus had only recently returned to his former place in the princess' personal guard after his injury in the spring. He had no wish to risk being demoted to standing at the top of the tower again.

He rolled to his side and let his hand wander lazily along the smooth skin of his companion's back. She smiled and kissed him briefly before putting a hand against his chest and pushing him away. "Marcus, it's nearly supper hour. My maid will be here any moment to help me dress."

Lady Felicia was the daughter of the Viscount of Glaston. A very pretty woman with soft brown hair and brown eyes, she had come to court for the first time during the summer and Marcus had noticed her immediately. She had noticed him as well. It had been reckless of him to have pursued her, but within a short period of time they were meeting in secret on a regular basis.

And then one night, he found himself in her bed. He had not intended for it to happen, but in the heat of the moment, they had succumbed to their passions. When he could think again, he had been terrified Felicia would be furious with him and send him from her sight for good. She had laughed in his face and kissed him, chagrined at her own lack of propriety but showing no signs of regretting their impetuous action.

Though he had dallied with a few girls in the past, he had never been so utterly captivated by a woman before now. He enjoyed hearing her talk during their trysts, passing along gossip about the nobles of the court and her own shrewd opinions of them. True, sometimes he found her words rather harsh, but since he did not know most of these people except by reputation, Marcus supposed Felicia's criticisms to be justified. And of course he also thoroughly enjoyed those times when they were together and did not bother with talking. She had gone home for some weeks late in the summer and being without her had been more difficult than he had expected.

Now, Felicia and her brother had returned to court when news of the ball had gone out. No doubt Lord Matthew was here to meet the princess in hope of gaining her favor. Marcus had no idea if Princess Elizabeth was even interested in finding another husband for herself just yet, and judging from talk he had overheard between her and her ladies-in-waiting he suspected the answer was no, but he could not tell Felicia such things.

Unfortunately, the preparations for the party and the increasing training meant Marcus had not been able to spend much time with Felicia in the days since her return, so even though he knew he should get up, Marcus drew her close and kissed her again. Felicia mumbled a protest but he put his finger to her lips. He feared if he did not get this out, he might not get another chance soon.

"I realized something while you were away from court." She looked at him curiously and he drew in a deep breath, electing to speak plainly rather than risk making an even bigger fool of himself. "I love you."

There was a moment of silence – an awful pause during which Marcus could practically feel his heart thudding in his chest. Felicia's bright eyes blinked at him and her face was shocked for a second before she smiled warmly and ducked her head, looking down at her hand, which was still pressed against his bare chest. Without looking up, she confessed, "I love you too, Marcus."

She was blushing as he kissed her, moving instinctively to push her onto her back as relief flooded him. But it was not to be, for there were loud voices in the hallway and she scrambled out from under him, grabbing her dressing gown and covering herself. "I'm sorry, you must go! Before we are discovered."

He sighed and caught his tunic as Felicia tossed it at him with a grin. He dressed hastily as she listened at the door until all was silent. Before he slipped out, she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down to her for one last kiss before shoving him out the door with a laugh.

He slipped through the hallway unseen and made his way towards the barracks that housed the royal guard without rushing, so as not to call attention to himself. More difficult to conceal was the broad grin that he could barely contain.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Lord George made his decision regarding the ball, the request was appealed to the regent, for the living allowance granted to Elizabeth was neither sufficient nor intended to support such an event. Daniel suspected Lord Robert would have liked to have refused to authorize the funds needed to hold the party, but public opinion in the court would have come down harshly on him if he denied the country the chance to celebrate the birthday of the heir to the throne, and Kinsey gave his approval. Unfortunately, this meant the ball itself became a state affair, and Daniel fully expected the regent to interfere with the proceedings as much as possible.

Lady Catherine remained in Atlantis for the next three weeks, supervising the preparations for the dance to be given in the princess' honor. Much of the nobility of Atalan had been invited, but the lateness of the invitation had thinned the guest list, which was, Daniel suspected, all according to Catherine's plans.

News of the ball had spread quickly, however, and word came of several ambassadors who suddenly announced plans to return to the capital, even though it was the middle of harvest season, and the regent added a number of names to the list without consulting anyone. Lord George had been in a foul mood about this turn of events, but the party had already been announced and Catherine was sanguine about the risks. However, even she was not foolish enough to obstruct Captain Sumner's extensive preparations to secure the safety of the castle and the ballroom.

The captain's patience had already been tested by the arrival of a young man named Peter Grodin. Catherine had sent for him (before she even arrived in Atlantis), to assist in teaching the princess and her ladies the intricacies of formal court dancing. Daniel pointed out that Elizabeth had been taught dance since childhood, as a way of promoting the physical grace necessary for a sovereign. His old friend waved a hand and said obliquely that there was more to a ball than the steps of a dance.

His curiosity roused, Daniel found himself lurking outside one of the halls in the family wing of the palace during a late afternoon. Within the hall, a musician was playing a lilting melody on a violin. Beyond him, standing against the far wall, was Sumner, who was watching dispassionately. Daniel observed from the doorway that Master Grodin was guiding Kate around the floor carefully, offering gentle reminders about her form.

"Do not fear to look your partner directly in the eye," the young man instructed. Kate obediently brought her eyes to his face. "However, remember that a lady does not stare at a man she does not know intimately for very long."

Kate flushed, and Daniel heard a chuckle from Laura, who was watching from the sidelines with Elizabeth. He folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe. While he trusted Catherine's judgment, he wanted to know just what this young man was teaching his cousin and her ladies.

"Where should she look, then?" Laura asked from the wall.

Without the slightest break of rhythm or movement, Master Grodin explained. "If your partner is taller than you, focus your gaze on his shoulder. And of course, it is always important to be aware of who is around you, so looking about the room and at the other dancers is always acceptable, so long as you do not distract yourself from the steps."

The song came to an end and he released Kate and bowed politely. He held her hand and gestured to the three young women. "A gentleman will expect to be directed at the conclusion of a dance. You should ask him to escort you to a particular person, and her Highness should always request to be returned to either her guardian or her cousin, as they stand in the place of her father." As he spoke, he walked Kate across the room to the other two girls.

No one looked in Daniel's direction, but he got the distinct sense that the young man knew he was standing in the doorway.

He also realized that the instructions Grodin was giving the girls were small subtleties of court behavior that were vitally important for ensuring not only that Elizabeth was able to navigate the complex social conventions of a ballroom, but also details that could protect her from unwanted conversations and attentions.

The instructor guided Laura out onto the improvised dance floor next and Elizabeth caught sight of Daniel and smiled.

They had been as thorough as possible in shielding her from overt threats to her safety for years, but Daniel realized he and Elizabeth's other guardians had been less attentive to preparing her for different dangers – the social miscues or even simple bad behavior that would undoubtedly confront her after she reached the throne. Not to mention the potential diplomatic or even romantic entanglements that could be produced by misunderstandings while conversing in a hot, noisy ballroom.

Elizabeth walked over to him and in a rare display of affection, looped an arm about his waist. Daniel draped his own arm over her shoulders. "You are excited about the party, aren't you?"

She looked slightly embarrassed. "I realize it is a rather trivial matter, but yes."

He squeezed her gently. "There is no need to be ashamed, cousin. I think perhaps we have been unfair to deny you some of the more simple pleasures of your position." Elizabeth glanced up and he could see the denial on her lips and shook his head. "You are under no illusions about the burden you will bear. And so you should not regret the small consolations that come with that burden."

"If you can call a ball in one's honor a small consolation," Jack said, appearing behind Daniel.

Elizabeth chuckled. "According to Lady Catherine and Master Grodin, this party is a small affair compared to the formal, state balls that will be expected in the future."

"Don't remind me," Jack grumbled, tugging on a curl of Elizabeth's hair, which was hanging loose over her shoulders.

Elizabeth grinned and the mischievous look, while a welcome change from her usual serious manner, made Daniel nervous. "It occurs to me, my lords, that we have but one instructor and three ladies attempting to learn." She grabbed Daniel's hand and Jack's arm and over Jack's complaints pulled them into the room.

So it was that a short while later, Lord George found the highest ranking nobleman of Atalan and the head of the military both being scolded for looking down at their feet as they counted steps.

"It's been some time since I did this," Jack protested as the girls mocked him.

Laura, who was dancing with him, smirked. "If my lord is in need of a lesson in not being able to look at his feet, I would suggest he try wearing a skirt."

Even Lord George laughed heartily at that.

* * *

The palace was in a frenzy of activity in the days leading up to Elizabeth's birthday. Various dignitaries arrived, along with more than a few surprises. The Jaffa had named Master Teal'c, an old friend of Daniel and Jack's, as their new ambassador. The enormous man seemed to intimidate Elizabeth slightly, but his effect on Lord Robert was nothing short of comical. The regent of Atalan did everything in his power to avoid being anywhere near the new ambassador.

The true shock came with a party of three visiting nobles whose arrival created an enormous crisis for everyone. The Goa'uld, who rarely stooped to such formalities as ambassadors and diplomatic relations, sent three of their most powerful warlords to Atalan: Cronus, Nirrti and Ba'al.

If Lord George and Daniel were worried, Jack was beside himself. "Send them away," he growled immediately when the news reached them.

"We can't do that," George answered. "Simply turning them out would risk a major incident, and I'm not convinced the regent will do it."

"If they stay, I'll wager we'll see far worse than an incident," Jack said bitterly. "No good can come of this. They can't be trusted, none of them."

"Jack," Daniel said softly. "You know that I agree with you completely, but we're not acting for ourselves here. We have to keep Elizabeth's interests foremost, and it is in her best interest not to begin her relations with the Goa'uld with a major crisis."

Jack continued to curse under his breath.

"What is it they want?" Daniel asked the room at large.

"Probably no more than the other guests, to get a look at the princess and evaluate her. The Goa'uld have begun making threats against the Jaffa and other nations. Their temporary unity against the Ori has broken down, and they return to their old ways," George answered.

"Some faster than others," Jack snapped. When George glared at him, he shook his head. "Their main goal may simply be to gather information, but we all know that there is no way to underestimate the damage they may aspire to cause. Everyone the princess holds dear is at risk as long as they remain in the castle."

Lord George sighed. "I will speak to Captain Sumner. They will be under escort at all times. I don't want any of them speaking to the princess without all of us present."

"That will do for today, but at the ball there will be no way of preventing them from speaking to her," Daniel pointed out.

"We must do our best." Lord George rubbed his forehead. "I hope Lady Catherine is happy with the results of her grand plan."

Daniel bristled, though he had to admit this entire enterprise of Catherine's seemed to be rapidly spinning out of control.

* * *

Despite some signs of neglect, the palace of Atlantis was a truly magnificent structure. The fading afternoon light highlighted the tall spires near the center, and the blue waters of the northern sea brought a crisp wind across the island utterly unlike the deserts of his homeland.

Ba'al had never been to the city before, and doubted he would see it again unless he was leading an army. It was due to the compliance of the regent that the Goa'uld party had been allowed to cross the border and traverse Atalan unchallenged. In a few short years, though, the regency would end, and Ba'al was certain the young princess, having been surrounded by men like Lord Daniel all her life, would not look so kindly on the lords of the Goa'uld.

The young guardsman following him already suggested as much.

It was a shame, really. Ba'al had gotten a glimpse of the heir to Atalan's throne that afternoon. She was as lovely as rumors had reported. In fact, it was his own spy in the palace who had alerted him to the upcoming ball for the young woman's birthday. No official invitation had come to the Goa'uld, of course, but Ba'al had joined the party Cronos and Nirrti had arranged in exchange for the information he'd provided.

If he had come alone, Ba'al suspected Lord Jonathan would have slit his throat without hesitation before anyone could stop it. The leader of Atalan's army was quite tenacious in holding grudges. It amused him.

The palace was in an uproar with all the guests from various nations milling around. Only the Goa'uld lords had merited the special attention of personal guards, but the court did not appear to be prepared to entertain so many dignitaries at once. Stories about the power struggle between the regent and the princess – or rather, her guardians, since the young woman held little power of her own – had not been exaggerated. The next few years would be interesting indeed.

Ba'al made his way through the corridors. The Goa'uld were to dine with the regent that night. As he walked, he noticed a man standing with a group of what appeared to be Dorandan nobles. The man's face was familiar, but Ba'al had never been to Doranda. His expression did not waver as he nodded politely to the group, but that face bothered him long after he passed down the hallway.

* * *

The day before her birthday, Elizabeth was spending a quiet afternoon reading in her private study. Laura and Kate were discussing the ball and working on letting down the hem of Kate's best dress again so her ankles would be decently covered at the ball. The three were interrupted when Lord George, Daniel, Catherine and Teyla arrived in the room.

Elizabeth put her book aside. "Teyla, I trust your baggage is being sent to your room?" The young woman nodded, but her eyes were darting to Lord George and Elizabeth quickly noticed, as Teyla had, her guardian's agitation. "My lord?"

"Highness, a delegation from Iolan has arrived."

Elizabeth smiled. "Indeed? I shall be glad to see Lord Henry again. I had wondered he had not come earlier."

"Forgive me, my lady, but Lord Henry has not come alone. He accompanies Prince Radek."

There was a momentary silence as the significance of this news sank in. "Oh," Elizabeth said, faltering for a moment as she looked from face to face before composing herself. "Well, I suppose it would be terribly rude not to receive a member of the royal house of our oldest ally in person."

She stood and Laura and Kate immediately moved to check her gown and hair, that it was fit for such an interview. "He is more than visiting royalty, Elizabeth," Daniel reminded her. "The prince's great-grandmother was sister to King Phillip, so Radek is also your cousin."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, for she was well aware of that fact, leading the way behind her guard down to the receiving room. "Yes, and having just last year been passed over for the crown of his own country–" She checked herself from finishing the thought aloud, knowing that all of them knew why the prince was likely attending the ball. Her cheeks flushed and she strove to appear calm.

She sat down the simple chair and settled herself. Captain Sumner stood just behind her, as usual. Kate and Laura were to the side, talking quietly, while Daniel and Lord George flanked her on her left. Very few people came before her who were her equal in rank and she realized suddenly she wasn't sure of the protocol. "Should I stand when we are introduced?" she whispered to Daniel.

"It is not strictly necessary," he replied after a moment. "It would be a courtesy for you to offer such a gesture of respect, especially to an ally and a relation, but only if you choose."

"Because he is no longer king-elect?"

Daniel nodded. Prince Radek's father had died the previous year, and his death had been quite the shock. There had been some confusion regarding the succession and Iolan's nobility had decided that Princess Natalya should rule as regent for her son rather than naming Radek king. It was a highly unorthodox move, given that like most of the other nations, Iolan gave primacy to the male heir unless none was available. Elizabeth was only in line for her throne because her three brothers had not survived past childhood. Meanwhile, it left Iolan with a prince whose duties to his nation were no longer clear, and because he would no longer rule, Elizabeth's rank was technically higher than his. However, calling attention to that distinction by remaining seated would be rather rude.

Elizabeth was still weighing the pros and cons of standing when the doors opened and a small party entered the room, including several green-clad guards who surrounded a younger man walking at the center of the group. Lord Henry usually did not require such pomp, so the uniformed men only served to remind Elizabeth that this was no ordinary meeting.

Lord Henry Hayes, Iolan's ambassador to Atalan, bowed to her when she greeted him, and then turned to introduce Prince Radek. It was hardly necessary; the prince had been staring at her from the moment he entered the room and only belatedly remembered his manners and bowed. "Princess Elizabeth, I am most honored to finally meet you."

Elizabeth rose from her seat without thinking. "Prince, we are most pleased to welcome our cousin to Atlantis." She held out her hand and Radek stepped forward, taking it and lifting it to his lips politely.

Up close, Elizabeth saw that he was a few years older than herself but not yet close to Daniel's age. He was neither exceptionally thin nor bulky, but his chin was quite defined and not unlike her own. His eyes, though, were a rather startling shade of blue as he looked up at her. She was struck by the intelligence and warmth in them immediately.

Fortunately he released her hand and she recalled her duties and introduced him to Daniel and the others. Once the pleasantries were over, she glanced at Lord George. "I am sure rooms are being prepared for you as we speak. I fear I am already engaged for supper this evening." Lord George nodded slightly and Elizabeth continued. "But perhaps you could join me for luncheon tomorrow? I am eager to hear the news from Iolan."

"I would be honored, my lady." The prince smiled and bowed and he and his party left the room.

"Have we anywhere suitable to put them?" Daniel asked, turning to Lord George.

"Some rooms in the tower where the royal apartments are will have to be used. They are being furiously cleaned as we speak. The suite is several levels below the princess' apartments," he added, directing his words at a grim-faced Sumner. "But there really was no other space that could be used for a dignitary of the prince's station."

"It is unfortunate they did not tell us of his visit in advance," Daniel said sourly.

"Lord Henry said a messenger was sent from Rainier before the ship set out, but it was debatable whether he could beat their time over sea to reach Atlantis."

Daniel turned to her. "It was kind of you to invite him to dine with you tomorrow."

His eyes were twinkling with amusement and Elizabeth held up a hand. "He is a prince and a relation, as you yourself said, Daniel. Protocol says he should be granted a private audience." To forestall any further teasing from her cousin, she beckoned Kate and Laura. "We have sewing to finish before supper."

"Actually, we are nearly done, my lady," Laura said innocently. Kate elbowed her in the ribs. Elizabeth rolled her eyes but made good her escape from the room before her guardians could overhear.

* * *

Even though Lord Jonathan had loaned some men to the guard to help with securing the palace before the party, Marcus was extremely tired as he bolted down some breakfast the morning of the princess' birthday. He had been assigned to guard one of the Goa'uld lords, Ba'al, and the man seemed intent on poking his nose into every corner of the palace he could get away with. To add insult to injury, Marcus was positive the lord was doing it solely to cause trouble. There was a knowing look on Ba'al's face that was unsettling.

Marcus would be thankful when this exercise was over, though perhaps not as thankful as Captain Sumner would be.

The worst of it was that he had not had time to see Felicia since the Goa'uld arrived. They had shared only passing words in the hallway in the days after he told her of his feelings. It was frustrating, and in the last few days, she had almost seemed to be avoiding him. He would need to find her some time soon, explain that his duty to the princess had to come first, and there would be times when he had to spend long hours working. Unlike the nobility, his time was not at his own command.

He tried to put the matter out of mind. He could address it when the party was over.

Bates sat down next to him. The lieutenant had been working feverishly with Sumner to prepare for the ball. "There will be another distraction tonight," he told them, rolling his eyes. "Lord Abelson's second son is betrothed and they wish to make a formal announcement during the ball. The regent has agreed, of course."

Marcus wondered to himself if Lord Robert was actively trying to undermine this event. It was supposed to be in Princess Elizabeth's honor, but the Goa'uld, former enemies of Atalan, had been allowed to attend, even though the man Marcus was guarding had nearly killed the head of Atalan's army not that many years ago. Now other nobles were being allowed to make speeches crowing over their own triumphs during Elizabeth's birthday party. Marcus didn't think himself much of a politician, but loyalty to the princess came with the uniform of the royal guard, and it was difficult to see her slighted and restricted in this manner. Marcus sighed as he rose from the table.

"Who is the lucky lady?" Stackhouse asked Bates.

"Lady Felicia, the daughter of the Viscount of Glaston."

Marcus nearly fell as his foot caught on the bench. His bowl and spoon went clattering to the floor. Bates shot out a hand and steadied him before Marcus landed on his backside.

It wasn't possible, he thought. It wasn't possible Bates had just said Felicia was engaged.

"Lorne, are you all right?" Bates was frowning at him.

"I'm fine," he replied automatically, bending to pick up his things from the floor.

Bates wasn't deterred. "If you need to rest, you need to tell the captain now. We can't have you crashing around during the party and calling attention to yourself."

"I'm fine," he repeated more forcefully than he intended. Bates backed off. Marcus steadied himself, but he couldn't keep from asking, "So Lady Felicia is to be married?" It took all his willpower not to let his voice waver.

"I heard she was sent to court to find a husband among the nobility. I suppose the second son of a baron was the best she could do."

Marcus bit his tongue and turned from the table, afraid to say anything in reply. He heard the murmuring behind him but he headed for the door without looking back.

His stomach was churning. He wanted to race to Felicia's door and demand an explanation. How could she do this? After what he had told her? She had told him she loved him too.

What if it wasn't her choice, though? If her father had arranged the match, she might feel she had no choice but to obey. Marcus' own parents' marriage had been arranged, and though that union had turned out well, many women both in and out of court were auctioned off to the wealthiest suitor without any consideration of their feelings.

He felt ill. What could he do? Her father would never break a contract with a rich baron so that his daughter could marry a commoner even if he was her choice, which might mean they would have no alternative but to elope. That could cost him his position in the guard.

His heart sank at the thought. Marcus wasn't even sure Felicia would be willing to marry him. She would have to give up a great deal to be the wife of a lowly guard, and if he lost his position in Atlantis? Did she love him enough for what might come after that?

There was nothing he could do about it immediately. He was expected to relieve the other man guarding Lord Ba'al and he would not be released until after the party was over. Marcus scrubbed a hand across his face. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

If Prince Radek was surprised that he was not entirely alone with Elizabeth, he gave no sign of it. Catherine spent the meal attempting to be unobtrusive, speaking only when directly spoken to. While Elizabeth might not be willing to say so aloud, Catherine knew she was only at this luncheon to serve as a chaperone.

It had taken some doing to convince Daniel and Lord George not to attend, and to suggest to the princess that her ladies-in-waiting should also be elsewhere. Elizabeth needed to get to know the prince, and Radek deserved a chance to speak with her without having to compete with a gaggle of familiar friends.

Catherine found herself vastly amused by the conversation, for Prince Radek seemed to be something of a bookworm. They talked of history, of both wars and diplomacy, nature and medicine, even astronomy. It was hardly the type of discussion one would expect from a suitor, though to be fair, if the man's goal was capturing Elizabeth's interest, this was probably a far better way to go about it than spouting words of poetry. As the meal progressed she lost the reserve drilled into her by her guardians and spoke far more freely than usual. But Radek was too genuine for it to be a calculated choice.

Watching them speak easily to each other, Catherine felt herself warming to the young man. He was well-educated, polite without being fawning, attentive without making Elizabeth uncomfortable. It was evident to Catherine from the way he watched Elizabeth that the prince was rather smitten, but whether from instinct or personality, he did not seem inclined to press the issue.

Not until the meal was nearly ended, at least. "Highness, if I may be so bold, I would like to present you with your birthday gift now."

Elizabeth smiled warmly at him. "You traveled so far to get here in time, Prince, I feel as though I should not accept."

Radek had nodded to one of his servants, who brought forth a gilded box. "Well, then accept on behalf of your neighbor and ally, rather than for my sake."

Elizabeth opened the box and carefully lifted out a small silver object. She turned it over and gasped. "A mirror! I have never seen one so smooth before." She tilted the gift and Catherine saw that the round reflective glass was indeed completely flat inside the setting. Elizabeth looked more closely, turning the mirror over in her hand. "These are beautiful etchings. I have not seen such detailed work, not even from the Asgard."

"One of the craftsman at the palace had the idea to use a diamond stone to create the markings in his metalwork," Radek explained. "I should confess this piece was begun some while ago, long before I had the notion to come here. Even we are not so skilled as to create this quickly."

Elizabeth looked up and flushed. "Thank you, Prince, for the gift. And please convey my thanks to your sister and nephew as well." She handed the mirror to Catherine, who took the opportunity to study the engravings on the handle and back of the mirror closely. The work was exquisite, and the piece was quite valuable. Definitely not the type of present a man brought for a distant relative.

The pair talked a few more minutes and then Daniel appeared at the door to summon Elizabeth away. She curtsied to the prince and he took her hand and kissed it, bringing another light blush to her cheeks. "I trust, my lady, I may look forward to the first dance with you tonight?"

As the highest ranking guest, protocol dictated Prince Radek be the first to escort the princess, but Catherine suspected that had no bearing on why Elizabeth smiled shyly. "You may, my lord."

* * *

Daniel stood to the side of the ballroom, watching as Elizabeth opened the dancing on the arm of the Prince of Iolan. Rumors were spreading like wildfire through the court already. Daniel would have discounted them, but Catherine reported that the luncheon today had been a success and the prince seemed quite taken with Elizabeth.

At least for once the gossip surrounding his cousin was favorable. Many of the guests seemed to be looking on in approval at the possibility of a royal suitor from Iolan for the heir to the throne of Atalan. The countries were close allies and the royal families already connected via past marriages. Such a suitable match for the princess was causing a great deal of excitement, the more so at the attentive way the prince was looking at her.

Daniel did not see any evidence of Elizabeth feeling a particular warmth towards Radek at the moment. However, Daniel had spent the last eight years teaching her how to maintain her composure in public at all costs, so he knew better than to make assumptions. And he firmly intended not to interfere with Elizabeth's decisions regarding marriage again, if at all possible.

The three Goa'uld lords were hovering in the far end of the room. Sumner and Lord George had argued for days about whether the royal guard should group themselves around Elizabeth or remain guarding the individual Goa'uld during the ball. Though Lord George usually did not interfere with the Captain's decisions regarding her personal safety, he pointed out repeatedly that walling Elizabeth behind a group of guards would undermine the purpose of this entire enterprise. So only Sumner and Bates were shadowing Elizabeth directly, while the rest of the guard was scattered throughout the room.

Jack came up beside him, looking less than happy. Of course, Jack hated formal occasions with a passion so there was no telling the particular source of his mood.

The first dance ended and Elizabeth moved on to her next partner. "I never thought I would be so grateful for protocol," Daniel observed to Jack. "There are a number of men here who outrank the Goa'uld, so it will take some time before they can even try to approach her."

Jack nodded. "At least there are only two of them."

Daniel's lips twitched in spite of himself at the idea of Lady Nirrti dancing with Elizabeth. Jack grinned at him.

Catherine and Teyla approached them. Catherine had a determined look in her eye, and Jack quickly turned to speak to Teal'c, who was watching the festivities with his usual impassive expression. Daniel sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he was not going to escape dancing tonight.

* * *

Despite the tension in the preparations, the ball seemed to be going smoothly as far as Lord George could tell. The Goa'uld and Kinsey were all keeping their distance from Elizabeth so far, and none of the minor verbal skirmishes had erupted into a full-scale argument yet. Jack had even been inveigled to dance once.

Elizabeth was sitting out this set to speak to Lord Benjamin Hurst and his son. Hurst was the oldest member of the college of lords and his days of dancing were long behind him. He had been a good friend of Queen Margaret and had always been fond of Elizabeth, but because she was not allowed to attend meetings of the college and spent most of her time in her private rooms away from the court, they did not often get a chance to speak.

Though George probably would never admit it to her, Lady Catherine had been right. Elizabeth needed to interact with her court and the nobility of the country more. She couldn't come to the throne a virtual stranger to them all. Somehow they would need to find a way to allow her to get to know the people she would rule without risking her safety.

Hurst and his son moved on and Elizabeth turned to whisper something to Kate. She grinned at whatever Kate told her in response and George had to smile himself. Elizabeth seemed like nothing more than a young girl enjoying herself at a party. It was a pleasant change.

Lady Beatrice and Lord William Abelson paused next to him. They had just announced the engagement of their younger son during a pause in the dancing, and Lady Beatrice in particular looked quite pleased with herself. After the pleasantries were exchanged, though, she leaned slightly closer. "My lord, I do not mean to be rude, but have I not seen the princess in that same gown before?"

He nodded in surprise. "It is possible, my lady. I know the gown was altered for the occasion but it is not new."

Lady Beatrice looked scandalized and turned to her husband. "William, this is quite unacceptable. How can the heir to the throne be going to formal balls in made-over gowns? It is most inappropriate!"

Abelson frowned. "Why did the princess not have a new gown made?"

George hesitated. "My lord, you know that the princess' living allowance is determined by the regent," he said as calmly as he could manage. Elizabeth had already gone through one set of dresses this year, and there simply wasn't money for a new set until the winter was over. Kate and Laura had been given but one new gown all year, and both were rapidly outgrowing their clothes despite the best efforts of the girls to alter them to fit, though none of them ever complained.

Abelson's face darkened. "Of course. Well, perhaps it is time the college looked into this matter. Things were different when she was but a girl. We cannot have the princess greeting foreign dignitaries in rags."

"It would not do at all," Lady Beatrice agreed with a shake of her head. The dress Elizabeth was wearing hardly qualified for the epithet, but George had never pretended to understand the rules that governed ladies' attire.

The two of them moved off shortly thereafter, leaving George feeling slightly unsettled, like a man riding a horse that suddenly began to race out from under him. In just a few weeks, so many things had changed. Two years between now and Elizabeth's ascension abruptly felt almost too short.

* * *

Marcus had been struggling to focus all day, and his stomach had started churning as Felicia and her family arrived in the ballroom and the announcement of her engagement was made. She was smiling to the assembled nobles, but from where he stood on the far side of the room, her expression seemed strained.

In the course of following Ba'al, Marcus saw Felicia and her betrothed with their respective families, saw her receiving the congratulations of other women of the court, and dancing with her future husband. Though he tried not to notice, it was nearly impossible not to think of her. What kind of hell must she be enduring, forced into a match by her father and having to appear in public like this?

Fate decided to smile upon Marcus about half an hour later, for Ba'al left the room along with Cronos. Stackhouse followed them and Marcus paused near the door. Strictly speaking he should have gone with Stackhouse, but Felicia was standing just a few feet away, and the temptation to speak to her, even just for a moment, was too overwhelming.

He sidled towards her, hoping the chaos of the room would mask their conversation sufficiently. She saw him coming and stiffened.

He spoke as she was opening her mouth to do the same. "I'm sorry, Felicia."

That seemed to surprise her. She stammered. "For... for what?"

"I have been so busy, I was not there to help you with this. If you could have told me of this earlier, perhaps..." He rubbed his chin. "I don't know. We could have gone to your father together before this was public, dissuaded him from agreeing to this arrangement."

Felicia stared at him for a long moment in silence. "Marcus, I..." She trailed off, evidently unsure what to say.

He did not dare reach for her hand in full view of everyone, but he leaned slightly closer. "We could still speak to your father. Surely if he knew that you cared for me, he would not force you into marrying this man. Perhaps together we could persuade him to sanction our marriage. I know Captain Sumner will vouch for my character, for what that will be worth."

"I cannot marry you!" she blurted out. Her voice was louder than she apparently wanted, for she covered her lips with her fingers for a moment, looking around nervously to be sure no one was listening. "Marcus, you are sweet, but I could never marry a man of your station. It's ridiculous."

He wondered for a moment how his body was still upright. It felt as though his heart had just been ripped out of him. He had spent most of the day imagining Felicia suffering, bound against her will to some stranger. It had not occurred to him to think otherwise, not until now. He remembered just in time not to yell, so his voice came out in a harsh whisper. "But you said you loved me."

Felicia sighed. She patted his arm, and voice became almost condescending. "Marcus, you are very naïve about many things. My duty is to make a good match, to marry a suitable man with money and rank. A commoner with no money would never be appropriate." She paused and her tone softened slightly. "You were lovely, Marcus, but you must have known it was only in fun."

He hadn't known any such thing. Marcus had no idea what to say, wasn't even sure he could speak. Someone stepped forward and Felicia calmly nodded to him. "Thank you for your congratulations, Master Lorne." She turned and took the arm of the man who had approached and walked away from Marcus without another glance.

He didn't know how long he stood there, staring at nothing, before Stackhouse tapped his shoulder and reminded him of his duty. Ba'al and Cronos had returned to the ballroom. Marcus followed the Goa'uld lord, locking the ache in his chest away as much as he was able. He had to, for Ba'al approached the princess a few minutes later.

Marcus saw Lady Katherine flash a worried look at him. She was far too sharp-eyed for her own good. He did his best to ignore her as Ba'al began to speak to Elizabeth.

* * *

Once he had confirmed the Dorandan party were all in attendance, Ba'al walked boldly up to Princess Elizabeth and bowed. He was curious how this would play out. "Highness, it is an honor to meet you at last."

The captain of the guard bristled behind the girl, but she looked at him with some amusement in her bright green eyes. "Thank you, my lord." She offered no platitudes about the honor being hers, which amused him as well. Instead of retreating at the silent insult, he stepped closer. She drew back slightly, and he knew other people were looking at them curiously. He lowered his voice.

"My lady, I have information which you and your guard should be aware of. I believe one of the men with the Dorandan delegation is not who he claims to be."

Alarm swept across Elizabeth's face. "Which man?"

"The man in the green tunic, standing near the window to your left, Highness."

Sumner glowered, shifting so that the princess was more behind him. "Who is he, then?"

Ba'al allowed some of his affront to show on his face as he looked at the man coldly. "I have seen him before, when he was in the service of Apophis."

Elizabeth gasped quietly at that, but she wiped her expression clear quickly. "Captain." There was much urgency in the single word. The history between Atalan and Apophis was long and brutal. Not even Kinsey would countenance a representative of Apophis to be in the palace.

It did not surprise him that Sumner put a hand on the shoulder of the young guard who'd been following Ba'al for days. "Lorne, you keep your eyes on the princess as though your life depended on it." Then he departed, slipping calmly through the crowd. Ba'al saw Sumner catch the eye of one of the lords who he thought was the Earl of Athos, before he turned his attention back to the princess.

She was fidgeting slightly, the only outward sign of nervousness at the absence of the intimidating captain. He suppressed a smile. "Highness, may I be bold and ask for the next dance?"

She visibly startled at that. Even Cronos had not had the audacity to present himself to her this way. Lorne looked on the point of objecting, but Elizabeth fixed Ba'al with a shrewd look for a long moment and then accepted the outstretched hand.

There were some surprised noises from the onlookers. Ba'al found himself somewhat distracted by the grace with which the princess danced. For a girl who had not spent much time attending public festivities, she was remarkably beautiful as she moved through the steps flawlessly.

He forced himself to focus. "I confess I am surprised I have been allowed to even be in your Highness' presence. I would have expected to be barred from the city once my identity was learned."

"I think my lord may have overestimated his own importance," Elizabeth shot back. He had not expected the sarcasm and he blinked. Before he could formulate a reply, she added tartly, "If you desired to speak to me, Lord Ba'al, you could have done the expedient thing and simply asked for an audience. I hope your report of this man is not some theatrical trick merely so you could speak to me alone."

It was his turn to bristle in annoyance. "I assure you, my lady, my antipathy toward Apophis and his servants is genuine."

There was a triumphant gleam in her eye and Ba'al realized with a shock that he'd just been outmaneuvered. He'd admitted something he'd not planned on saying, before he even had time to consider his words. It was a rare thing for him to be tripped up like that. A Goa'uld lord did not survive long without being careful.

The song ended before they could say much else. He suspected the musicians had been told to cut the dance off prematurely. Both the duke and Lord George were there to steer Elizabeth away from him before the last note had even ended, but Elizabeth curtsied to him and he bowed automatically before she allowed her guardian to lead her away.

Ba'al spent much of the rest of the evening watching the princess from a discreet distance. The stories of this girl being simple-minded had clearly been outlandish falsehoods, probably spread by the regent to try and discredit the heir to the throne. But any man who underestimated the intelligence in that pretty head did so at his own peril.

Kinsey had spent supper the other night fawning over the Goa'uld, while striving to conceal his fear of the people at his table. Ba'al felt nothing but contempt for the regent of Atalan. He was small-minded and weak, driven by greed and lacking the cunning to keep what he had taken.

But Elizabeth... she would make a formidable monarch. A worthy opponent to anyone who dared match wits or anything else with her. Ba'al felt a pleasurable warmth at the prospect.


	3. Chapter 3

Tagan might have felt guilty about staying away from court for so many years, had he not known that parties such as this had been almost unheard of for much of that time. Only the regent's close supporters would have enjoyed such festivities. It was the pressure of Elizabeth's advancing age and her eligibility for marriage that had forced Kinsey to acquiesce to this party occurring.

Kinsey had done his best to ignore Tagan's presence in Atlantis over the last several months. He was more than happy to have it continue thus. Time had dulled his desire to knock the man's head off, but seeing the disrepair of the palace and the general anxiety in the court brought on by Kinsey's increasingly desperate attempts to hang on to his power rekindled Tagan's anger all over again.

His only regret at the moment was on Teyla's behalf. His daughter was enjoying herself immensely, dancing to her heart's content and occasionally gossiping with the princess or her ladies-in-waiting. It was a shame she had not gotten to do these kinds of things in the past. She would be Countess of Athos some day and he had been negligent in teaching her how to maneuver through court, even through its pleasures.

A ripple of movement caught his eye. Ba'al was approaching the princess. Tagan ignored the whispers going on around him at the man's audacity, for Sumner's body had gone rigid. A few moments later, the captain turned away from Elizabeth and caught Tagan's eye. It had been many years since they rode into battle together, but Tagan had not forgotten that look or what it meant.

The other man tilted his head slightly and Tagan caught his intention. He slipped off through the crowd, heading out the door and then racing through the hallway to get into position.

Marshall Sumner had been born to be a soldier. He'd showed an aptitude for strategy quite young, and even though their social status should have dictated otherwise, Tagan had spent much of his time in the military following his friend's lead, just as he was now. And just as in the past, the man's instincts were flawless.

A man, one of the Dorandans from his dress, stumbled down the hallway. He'd clearly seen Marshall coming for him through the crowd and bolted for the nearest door, which sent him straight into Tagan's path. He stopped short when Tagan emerged from the shadows of the corridor. He gave one wild look behind him, where Marshall was stalking towards him like an angry bear, and then gave up the pretense and tried to run for it.

Tagan caught him, fending off his frantic attempts to slip free, but one hand connected with his jaw. Tagan growled and twisted the man's arms behind him sharply in retaliation.

By that point, Marshall had reached them. He glared down at the man still flailing around. "Running was your first mistake. You as good as admitted your guilt."

"I haven't done anything!"

"Except pretending to be someone you are not." Marshall turned and behind him came another guardsman. "Take him to the dungeon." He turned to Tagan. "I will send the Dorandan ambassador and Lord George."

Tagan nodded. He had no idea what exactly was going on, but this was not the time for him to ask.

* * *

Teyla saw her father slip out of the ballroom as she retreated to a corner to rest. He had an odd look on his face that made her a little nervous, but she wasn't sure why.

She had not danced so much in one night in some time, and in Athos the dancing was less formal. Here she was worried every second about making a misstep and becoming the subject of unpleasant gossip in the room. Laura had managed to trip up one of her partners earlier and people had been whispering for half an hour afterwards, to her chagrin. Teyla was not accustomed to the noise or the heat of the party, and she settled gratefully into the shadow of one of the pillars to sip her wine and observe. Lady Catherine had been quietly explaining names and roles to all of the girls during the party in between the sets. Teyla was attempting to fix this information in her mind.

A group of young men settled in front of her as she watched. She could not help but overhear their conversation, and it soon became apparent they were not aware of her presence, for they began dissecting the eligible young women of the court with ungentlemanly brutality. Teyla listened with expanding fury until they began discussing her.

"She's attractive enough," one young and tipsy man pointed out. "A bit exotic."

Teyla's fist clenched around her cup unconsciously. Her mother had been born in one of the island nations in the northern sea, something which the people of Athos had occasionally cast up to Tagan at times.

"She has the manners of a commoner," another said. Teyla believed he was named Matthew. "I've heard she spends her days laboring like a peasant in the fields. My sister wouldn't be caught dead doing such a thing."

"Your sister is marrying the son of one of the richest men in the south," the third pointed out. "And she has two brothers to help run her father's wealthy province. Lady Teyla is an only child and Athos suffered the worst of the Ori invasion." This was the son of Lord Benjamin, Teyla realized. Clearly he was the most intelligent of these men.

The tipsy one made a noise of disgust. "I am sick of hearing the Ori used as an excuse. It has been nearly two decades. People cannot keep using them as a reason for their failures."

Lord Benjamin's son bristled at that, as did Teyla. But Matthew cut off the impending argument by dragging the topic back to her. "Either way, Athos is an important province, far too important to be left to a woman." Amid her anger, Teyla wondered what this man thought of his future queen, who would run not just a province but the whole country. "Whoever marries the heiress will gain a powerful position in the country, able to influence the crown on many matters."

"Only when Tagan dies," his companion said cruelly. Teyla lost what warmth she had been feeling for Lord Benjamin's son for that observation.

The drunkard distracted her. "Well, while the lucky bastard is waiting, he'll have plenty to occupy himself with. Imagine having that warming your bed every night." The other two chuckled, at which point Teyla set her cup down with deliberate care not to make any noise. He took a superfluous sip of wine and his voice became speculative. "She's trucked with commoners so much, she'll probably spread her thighs with a few soft words. Unlike the fine ladies of the court who want promises of love and devotion before they'll let you lay a finger on them. Whisper a few poetic words in her ear and she'll be on her back in minutes."

Lord Benjamin's son was saying something in reply, but Teyla didn't hear. She was too lost in anger to care as she walked brazenly out of the shadow and passed between them. She felt their shock but she didn't lower herself to look at them. However, without missing a step, her hand shot out sharply and knocked the drunken fool's cup so that it spilled bright red wine down the front of his tunic. She heard the sputters of outrage but she walked with an unhurried pace around the edge of the room and then into the corridor, where at last she broke into a run until the sounds of the music faded into silence behind her.

* * *

Daniel, Sumner and almost the entire royal guard remained in the ballroom, so if this accusation was some trick of Ba'al's to make the princess vulnerable, it would not succeed. Jack did not trust any information coming from that snake, but at the same time, the man who had been passing himself as a Dorandan nobleman had run at the first hint of trouble. The matter had to be investigated.

Jack walked with Lord George and the ambassador to the dungeon. The Dorandan man had never impressed him much, being lecherous and overfond of drink. Jack wondered sometimes if the Dorandan king had made the man an ambassador just to get him out of the country as much as possible.

As they descended the staircase, the ambassador explained that this man had come into the service of one of the Dorandan nobility some years ago. What he had done before was unknown.

Jack had not taken a particularly close look at any of the visitors save the Goa'uld, and as he stood outside the cell in the dungeon, he cursed his own shortsightedness. They should have been more careful. The man sitting in leg irons inside looked familiar, though the tell-tale scar of a former Goa'uld slave was missing from his forehead. Jack nodded to the soldier standing guard, who opened the door. The villain was staring at Jack with hostility and fear, not out of place for a man who'd been clapped in irons without warning.

"Who are you?"

The man sputtered, looking to the ambassador for help. "I am a visiting dignitary from your ally," he said. "What have I done to be treated in this manner?"

"You have been accused of working for the enemy of Atalan," Lord George said coldly from the other side of the bars. "Lord Apophis."

He tried to conceal it, but the ripple of surprise crossed the man's face. That combined with the sound of his voice jarred Jack's memory a little more. "I remember you. You were at the second battle of Chu'lak." He wasn't entirely sure, but he thought this man was Kintac, who had been one of Apophis' lieutenants.

The man continued to protest his innocence, though his desperation only confirmed Jack's suspicions. Before they could get any further, though, a voice rang down the corridor. "What is going on here?"

Jack cursed silently. Lord Robert approached them, looking insulted. "Why is this guest being held prisoner?"

Lord George attempted to explain. "We received information from another guest that this man once served Apophis, my lord. We brought the ambassador to see if we could resolve the situation."

"Without informing me?" Kinsey demanded in high dudgeon. "I remind you, my lord, I am responsible for the safety of this country, not you."

As if any of them could forget the results that had produced. Jack bit his tongue. The ambassador protested feebly that he was not offended, trying to simultaneously not anger either Lord George or Kinsey. Finally the regent turned to Lord George. "Have we any proof of this man's guilt?"

George hesitated. "Lord Jonathan recognizes him as being in the service of Apophis."

Kinsey shot a look of loathing at Jack, which he returned full force, knowing what would happen next. Sure enough, Kinsey's voice dripped with disdain. "Have we any _legitimate_ proof?" When he received no answer, he waved. "Then release this man. We'll not hold him without enough evidence in violation of the law."

The soldier at the door looked at Jack without flinching, waiting for his order. Kinsey ruffled himself up further, but Lord George stepped forward.

"If we release this man now, he must be escorted from the city immediately," Lord George said, fixing Kinsey with a look. "Even a former friend of Apophis remains an enemy of Atalan. And we cannot allow a man who could be a threat to the life of the princess to remain within these walls."

The temperature seemed to drop dramatically at the tone in the older man's voice. One year ago today, an assassin inside these walls had nearly killed Elizabeth. Though the truth of Prince Simon's death had never been officially announced, it was widely known. Jack knew Kinsey had been behind the attempt, and he had enjoyed watching the failure backfire. The suspicious circumstances had raised general concern for Elizabeth's safety, perversely making it that much harder for Kinsey to get to her within Atlantis.

And if Elizabeth's guardian came out and told the court that Kinsey had allowed a man suspected of ties to Apophis to stay within the palace, the outcry would be enormous.

Kinsey stared at Lord George in fury, though there was a healthy dose of fear underneath it. The Marquis of Hammond was still one of the most respected men in the country. Kinsey had remained regent all these years partly because Lord George had never publicly stood in opposition to the man. He had been careful never to even threaten the possibility, but the danger had always been there for Kinsey, keeping him somewhat in check, at least from openly provoking the wrath of the princess' guardian.

Kinsey did not reply, merely gave a curt nod and swept back down the hall. The ambassador muttered some sort of apology and gave one fearful look at the man in the cell before hurrying away as well, abandoning the villain to his fate. Jack gave orders to summon half a dozen men to escort the man to the mainland.

He and Lord George began to walk back towards the ballroom. "He should have been questioned," Jack observed, trying to keep his anger from his voice. "His possessions should have been examined. We have no idea why he was here."

"There may not have been some darker purpose," Lord George said calmly. "He may have simply seen an opportunity to get into Atalan and the city without any grander plan."

Jack could tell his mentor didn't believe that any more than he did. The man in that cell might no longer be taking orders from Apophis, but there were many other places for such a blackguard to lay his loyalty, especially with the situation in Atalan ripe for manipulation.

"I'm glad Elizabeth has only one birthday per year," he observed aloud.

Lord George chuckled. "Unfortunately, I believe our days of keeping the princess secluded are over. I think, though, the tide may finally be shifting to our favor." He did not elaborate on that cryptic statement, as they had reached the corridor leading to the ballroom. Instead he nodded to Jack, "Go inform Sumner and Daniel what passed below, but try not to let Elizabeth overhear. There is no need to worry her tonight."

Both the Captain and Daniel had turned anxious eyes in their direction as soon as they appeared. Tagan was standing with them, and Jack hastened around the room to carry out his orders, hoping Lord George's vague prediction would prove to be correct.

* * *

Marshall wound down his tirade at young Marcus Lorne for allowing the princess to dance with one of the Goa'uld during his brief absence from the ballroom. Rationally he knew that if Elizabeth decided to do something, dissuading her was difficult even for him, and a young man with less familiarity and authority had little power to compel the princess short of physically restraining her. But it still irked him that Ba'al had been that close to Elizabeth even for a few short minutes.

The guardsman offered no excuses or platitudes in his own defense. Marshall wondered if something else was going on here. Most of his men at least could present reasons for their actions, and Lorne was one of the more level-headed of the lot. But he merely stood, accepting his censure with his shoulders hunched and his eyes fixed on the floor, and when dismissed he left without a word.

Marshall shot an inquiring look at Bates, who had stood silently by the wall as Lorne took his verbal lashing. His lieutenant approached, unfolding his arms from across his chest. "Apparently Lorne has been busy in his free hours. He was seen speaking with Lady Felicia during the ball."

Marshall's expression darkened. "Was he involved in some affair with her?" If the Viscount of Glaston discovered one of the guardsmen had seduced his daughter just before her wedding, there would be hell to pay, especially if the wedding were called off due to the lady's loss of virtue.

Bates hedged. He and Lorne had become better friends since the attempted kidnapping last spring. He seemed reluctant to speak ill of the younger man. "I've heard some rumors about them, but whatever it was, it seems to be over."

"Just because a lady is married does not mean she will abandon her lover," he pointed out.

"No, but Lorne doesn't strike me as the type to carry on with a married woman. His previous dalliances were all with unmarried girls."

Marshall sighed. The hazard of needing young, strong men in his employ meant he spent half his time worrying about their indiscretions. It was pointless to try to stop it outright, but Marshall did give the men of the guard warnings regarding their behavior with the women of the court. Servants were both easier game and less dangerous. "Perhaps this will teach him to focus more on his work."

"Perhaps, sir."

There was a hint of a laugh in Bates' voice. The lieutenant had his own history of entanglements, though he'd sobered down when he'd been promoted. Marshall decided to move on. "Was there anything else?"

"The messenger from Iolan arrived this evening with the news about the prince's visit."

He rolled his eyes. "Helpful of them. I am retiring for the night."

He left his office and headed for his quarters, down the hall from the princess' suite. The night guard was in place, and one of them nodded to his own door, so Marshall was unsurprised to find Tagan seated at the table with a mug of wine in his hand.

Tagan had his feet propped up on the table. Marshall shot him a baleful look, which had no effect whatsoever, and began stripping off his sword and vest. He reviewed the information regarding the Dorandan impostor and sat down across the table from the other man.

"We should probably be grateful," Tagan pointed out, offering Marshall a mug of wine.

"Grateful for what?"

His old friend grinned at him. "Remember Edmund's birthday, not long after he married Margaret? Those two men drew swords on each other in the middle of the dancing?"

Marshall laughed. He'd forgotten that episode. "Lord George had to mediate between them until they lowered their weapons, then the guard escorted them from the room. All the while Edmund was egging them on to duel for his entertainment." He took a healthy sip. "What was the fight about?"

"A woman."

"Ah, yes. As are most fights."

Tagan didn't return his smile, for his face grew pensive. "It was at the king's ball the next year I met Ettienne."

Marshall cursed to himself. He had not intended to remind Tagan of his late wife. Though over ten years had passed, the wound of her loss had never fully healed. He cast about for some way to lighten the mood. "As I remember, I met her first." That got him a sour look.

Marshall remembered meeting the young lady vividly. She had been difficult to miss. Her father had come to the palace as an ambassador from one of the island nations to the north. The family was neither very rich nor terribly powerful outside their own borders, but Ettienne had carried herself like a queen. Marshall had been impressed.

He made a dark face at his friend. "And then you stole her right out of my arms."

Tagan shrugged. "I gave the lady a choice. She merely chose correctly."

"I think what you actually said was 'May the best man win'."

Tagan raised his cup in a mock salute. "My point stands."

Marshall chuckled. The truth was that he had let Ettienne go. She was both beautiful and highly intelligent, and young ladies of that combination had been in short supply. But Marshall's life was and always would be service to king and country. There was nothing for him to offer a lady like Ettienne, and it had been obvious within a short time that despite all his previous philandering, Tagan had fallen deeply in love. Marshall had quit the field of battle and smiled with honest joy at their wedding.

Tagan was musing over his wine. "It struck me tonight how much Teyla looks like her mother. She even holds herself in the same way."

"I noticed. She's nineteen now?" Tagan nodded. "You realize that with talk beginning about the princess' marriage, someone will inevitably begin to speculate about your daughter soon?"

Tagan grimaced terrifically. "Do not remind me. Some part of my mind still sees her as a little girl in braids, running around covered in mud from playing in the woods. I know she is reckoned old enough for a husband, but I would rather she have more time to get her feet under her first. I did not prepare her for the role she will play in court nearly well enough." He drained his mug and rose. "Speaking of my daughter, she is probably wondering where I am. I should go give her a stern lecture on avoiding the handsome lechers of the royal guard."

Given the conversation with Bates earlier, Marshall had a near miss from spitting wine all over himself. When he had stopped choking, he looked at Tagan. "You would know more about the romantic intrigues of court life than I. Will you share that information with your daughter as well?"

"Lady Catherine has already told her and the princess and her ladies more than I am comfortable with," Tagan replied grumpily. "I don't need them getting any more ideas."

Marshall could agree with that sentiment wholeheartedly.

* * *

Marcus walked the halls without any clear idea of where he was headed. He wanted to be away from people. He especially wanted to stay away from the barracks. He suspected that his conversation with Felicia had been noted and was being talked about and he was hardly in the mood for questions right now.

That would not stop the questions from coming, probably. The next few weeks were going to be unpleasant.

Hopefully the lady would leave Atlantis for her home to prepare for her wedding, so he would at least be spared witnessing that, he thought bitterly.

He turned toward the ladder leading to the parapet. It was unlikely to be occupied at this hour, and fresh air seemed like a good idea. He was suffocating inside the walls.

Because he'd been a fool.

A silly, lovesick, naïve fool. He _knew_ better than this. Since his arrival in court, he'd heard enough tales of unfaithful women from the other guards that he should have been more prepared. Women came to court for one objective: to find a rich husband. Not to marry commoners with no fortune and no prospects.

He should have known that going in. He should have expected nothing more than a few trysts and a dismissal.

He climbed out onto the roof and stopped short, for the parapet was not empty. Lady Teyla was there, standing with her back stiff in the dim moonlight. His training kicked in enough to notice she seemed to be pacing the length of the stonework. He stammered out an apology, intending to turn about. The last thing he needed was to be around one of the courtiers in this state, or to offend the daughter of an earl on top of everything else.

"You need not go," she told him. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest. "Though I should warn you, I am hardly fit company just now."

Marcus gladly shifted his attention to something other than his own misery. Even the petty complaints of a noble woman would be a welcome distraction, so long as they were unrelated to himself. "I beg your pardon, my lady, but is anything wrong?"

She shook her head, but her words contradicted the gesture. "This place is... not what I expected." He waited, not sure what to make of that. She elaborated a moment later, sweeping her hand across the view of the palace and the sea before them. "Not this, how it looks. But these people, some of them..." She growled audibly. "I cannot believe these are the supposed nobility of this country."

It was about the last thing Marcus would have expected her to say. He could not help but agree with her.

She seemed to take his silence as an invitation, for she resumed her pacing and began to rant. "I find it difficult to endure the utter lack of basic decency in some of these people. I do not mean the princess, nor any of her advisors, of course. But the speculation going on about the regent, the fact that he usurped the place the king intended for another, that he keeps the princess living on sufferance. I have even heard suggestions–"

She checked herself there, looking suddenly alarmed, as though it just occurred to her that she had no idea whether she should speak such things aloud, especially to a relative stranger. Marcus leaned on the stone wall, one hand brushing absently against his stomach. "I assure you, my lady, if proof were ever found to convict the man of half of what he has been accused of, I would draw my own sword to see justice done."

Teyla looked at him for a moment. "Forgive me. I had forgotten – you were injured in the attempted kidnapping last spring."

He nodded. "I was lucky." Markham had died, along with three others. Any illusions Marcus may have had about the dangers of his job had been washed away by the blood shed on that day. He shook off the memories. "May I ask what it was that upset you so? I assume rumors of something that happened six months ago are not it."

After he spoke he regretted it. He wasn't particularly interested except as a distraction from his own worries, and if Lady Teyla was like the other courtiers, she would likely be offended by his inquiring.

She surprised him again, though. She rested her elbows on the stone wall, looking out at the sea. "I overheard some unguarded conversation during the ball."

His confusion must have shown on his face, for she added, "Gentlemen, discussing myself, and some of the other women of the court, in the most vulgar manner imaginable." He wondered who the fools had been to allow themselves to be overheard in such talk.

She shook her head. "It is not even that they would think such things, but to discuss them in such a callous way, and in public where they could be overheard..." She let out a bitter laugh. "That is a lie." He blinked, but she plunged ahead without pausing. "I was disgusted that they would think such things, let alone say them. The lowest peasant in Athos would never say such a thing before any woman he respected, much less before a lady."

Marcus considered apologizing, but since the fault was not his, he wasn't sure if it would matter. It was somewhat comforting to find a woman who was as appalled by the mercenary relations between men and women in the court as he was. Her next words only confirmed it, for her voice dropped lower and he had to lean closer to hear her over the breeze.

"My father has always taught me that marriage is a matter of mutual respect and affection. I suppose I have the luxury to not fret over titles or riches when others must, but I still cannot fathom how I could ever trust a man of this court when they seem so full of duplicity."

Marcus recoiled from her. He could hardly help it. His heart twisted in his chest all over again and he heard Felicia's words ringing in his ears: _you must have known it was only in fun._

"What is it?"

He looked up. Teyla was staring at him in concern. He considered attempting a denial, but suspected she would not be satisfied with one. He settled for shrugging and telling her in a choked voice, for his throat had tightened. "You are not the only one who learned they were deceived tonight, my lady."

"This has to do with you and Lady Felicia?"

He winced, though it had been too much to hope the rumors hadn't been swirling through the court this evening. "What did you hear?"

"You were seen speaking to her, which I gather is unusual. To be honest, I had not given it much credence. Even an innocent conversation will be twisted by gossip into something sordid in this place."

Marcus snorted at that. Of course, in his case, not much twisting would be required, but part of the story would be missing.

Teyla put a hand on his arm. Her eyes were sharp but her expression was not unkind. "I gather there was some connection between you?"

He couldn't look at her. His face burned and his eyes watered, and he wished he could blame that on the cold wind coming off the water, but he couldn't. "I cared for her," he said lowly.

"And she did not return your affections," Teyla guessed, and the truth spilled from him before he could stop it.

"She said she did," he snapped, then rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I was a fool to believe her."

"You were honest," she contradicted. "If she is so shallow as to cast aside genuine affection for the sake of money and position, she is the fool."

Neither of them spoke for a moment, but Marcus felt comforted by her words. Unfortunately he doubted much of the court would share Teyla's point of view on the matter. The rumors would likely either hold him a gullible cuckold or paint him as having seduced Felicia for his own amusement. The state of his heart would matter little.

He would never place himself in such a position again, that was certain. He would keep his heart to himself unless he was absolutely certain his feelings were returned.

"Thank you," he said, a bit gruffly.

Teyla withdrew her hand and crossed her arms, shaking her head. "I suppose I have just found an answer to some of my own shock. If the women of the court behave in such a callous matter, it should not be surprising the men hold such attitudes towards them. Though I know not all of the ladies would behave so."

The princess and her ladies in waiting came to his mind. The princess was too occupied with surviving and learning to rule the country, and Lady Katherine and Lady Laura with guarding both her life and reputation, to lower themselves with such sordid liaisons. Marcus had seen Lady Katherine slay a young man who overstepped his place with a single glance. He'd been amused at the time. Now it seemed somehow comforting.

Teyla shivered and Marcus abruptly recalled the time. "We should probably both retire, my lady. It grows late and the cold air is not healthy for either of us."

She nodded and followed him down the ladder back into the hallway. Marcus hesitated as they looked at one another awkwardly. The privacy of the parapet had created a feeling of intimacy that seemed to have fled once they were indoors.

Teyla was looking at him shrewdly. "Will you escort me to my door, Master Lorne?"

He paused. "I am not sure it would be wise for you to be seen with me just now, my lady."

Her chin came up. "I'm perfectly capable of deciding whose company is suitable and whose isn't. But if you are afraid of being seen with me...?"

There was a twinkle in her eye and Marcus shook his head and offered her his arm. He never was good at resisting challenges.

They approached the quarters Teyla shared with her father. Speaking quietly enough not to be overheard, she told him, "For what it is worth, I believe your account of things, Master Lorne."

He shot her a grateful look. "My given name is Marcus, my lady."

She smiled and her hand squeezed his arm. "Teyla."

* * *

Daniel was not the only one who breathed a deep sigh of relief when the Goa'uld departed the day after the ball. Even the regent seemed relieved. The news that a man who had once been a servant of Apophis had been discovered was kept quiet, largely because the accusation had come from Ba'al. This was not information anyone wanted bruited abroad. There were already some angry comments from the court about Elizabeth dancing with the lord, though there was hardly anything that could have been done to prevent it. Daniel merely counted his blessings that nothing terrible had happened.

The college of lords met two days after Elizabeth's birthday. Lord George had warned him in advance, so when Lord William stood to raise the issue of the allowance given to the princess Daniel managed to look politely curious rather than maliciously gleeful.

Kinsey, by contrast, looked as though he had a lemon in his mouth. He attempted to argue that he was using his best discretion to judge what the princess needed, but Lord William replied calmly that perhaps a group of gentlemen were not fit to ascertain what was necessary for a young lady of such a high position in society. Lord Benjamin rose, leaning on his cane, and observed that he did not want to go through another formal occasion listening to his wife along with all the women of the court babbling about the age of the princess' gown.

That made the room laugh heartily, and in short order the assembly called for a significant raise to Elizabeth's living allowance.

It was excellent news for their cause, but as the council adjourned, Daniel noticed that Kinsey looked furious. It was a minor decision in the grand scheme of things, to be sure, but the college had essentially just made a public endorsement of Elizabeth's future role as Queen of Atalan and given support to her ascension. This was but a first step in power being shifted away from Kinsey, with many more to come.

He was not the only one who noticed. As they went to report to Elizabeth, Jack shook his head. "The man is a fool and a villain, but I fear what he will be capable of if his back is to the wall."

Daniel sighed. "We will need to be even more vigilant."

"While allowing Elizabeth to consort with half the continent?" Jack said sourly.

Before Daniel could say anything they arrived. Elizabeth was with Kate, Laura and Catherine. The girls were working to mend Laura's gown, which had been torn during the party. His cousin received the news of the college's decision with great relief. She teased Kate about finally having a dress that covered her ankles without being let down, but Daniel suspected she understood the significance of what had just happened.

She rose from her chair and walked to the window for a moment. "My lords, I have had an idea." She turned and smiled at the worried expressions on their faces. "It is nothing earth-shattering, but I think the time is finally right." She folded her hands before her. "You know it has been a source of frustration to me that I am not allowed to attend meetings of the college of lords. When I was but a child, there was little point, but now I feel I cannot begin to truly understand my country if I am not privy to the business of the college."

Lord George looked less shocked than the rest of them. Daniel wondered if he had been having similar thoughts. "You wish to apply to the college for some sort of membership, then, my lady?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "They will not countenance my taking an active role, not yet, I think. But if I was granted the right to observe in silence, at the least that would be a start."

George considered it for a minute. "I agree, Princess."

They began to discuss particulars, and Daniel shared a look with Jack. He found himself wondering when Elizabeth had turned from an innocent girl into such a shrewd politician.

* * *

It was rather difficult to settle back into the dull routine of lessons after the excitement of the previous month, though Elizabeth admitted to herself that it was something of a relief to see the multitude of visitors exit the castle and reduce the noise back to a more normal level.

One of their guests did not leave straightaway, though. Given the distance involved, it was not surprising that the party from Iolan wished to remain for a few days to rest before undertaking the journey home. But when Lady Catherine came to inform Elizabeth that their request had been granted by the regent, she smiled ruefully at her friend. "I'm certain the gossips are out in force over this."

Catherine conceded the point. "There is a great deal of speculating within the court. And Prince Radek is the most eligible potential suitor among Atalan's allies. The Prince of Kelowna is already married, and the heir in Doranda is barely ten years of age."

"And with the pressure that will begin for me to produce an heir, I suspect waiting for my husband to come of age would not be popular," Elizabeth observed with a hint of sarcasm. She rarely spoke of such things before Daniel or Lord George, for the subject was not comfortable for any of them, but Catherine was not so inhibited.

Catherine continued with a slight smile. "That is true, though there are certainly other candidates within Atalan's own nobility as well."

Elizabeth nodded, looking down at her hands for a moment. "I have spent much time thinking of last fall, and what happened to Lord Simon that awful day. I know that my life will always be in some sort of jeopardy. All monarchs live with some level of fear. But I could not in good conscience put another person in between myself and such danger again. Enough people have died because of me already."

Her lips quivered a little and she went to stand near the window. Behind her Catherine asked quietly, "Then you intend not to marry until after you assume the throne?"

"Yes." The simple answer concealed many things, not the least of which was Elizabeth's own feeling that she was nowhere near ready to add the burdens of being a wife to her duties. Laura had pointed out that none of them would probably ever feel truly ready for such a thing, but hopefully love and affection would win out over that nervousness some day.

Catherine came to stand near her. Still in a low voice, she asked, "Highness, do you wish me to convey that decision to the prince?"

Elizabeth glanced at her briefly, her relief showing on her face. "If it can be done discreetly, yes. It is not that I have any objection to Prince Radek. I like him very much." Her cheeks heated slightly. There had been something in the prince's eyes when he spoke to her that made her heart start beating a little faster than normal. It was impossible not to wonder what would happen if that something were given room to grow between them. But for now, her resolution would not waver. "But I must focus on my duty to my country. When the time comes for me to take my throne, I will be ready."

"And after that, my lady?"

Elizabeth looked out the window where the afternoon sun sparkled across the water. "We shall see."


End file.
